


Once Upon A Stora Time

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
<p>...glowing eyes...</p>
<p>in a forest...</p>
<p>The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Stora Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aboyandhiswolves (rocketmeaway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmeaway/gifts).



> I wrote this as a little thing.

Once upon a time, a kid in plaid shirt and clashing shirt takes shortcut through the woods with basket full of treats. It's not too dark yet, so he figures he can have a snack before he reaches his home. 

As he walks, he snacks on a few curly fries, and soon, he hears a growl behind him. He spins around as he stuffs the rest of fries back in the basket. 

Golden, glowing eyes peer out from the shadows, and out emerges a pretty brunette with wolfy features. He offers to share his fries, if she promises not to eat him. 

She looks him overly, and suddenly her features melt away into the face of brown-eyed girl. She grins, putting out her hands for some fries, and they share the snacks from the basket until they're all gone. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
